The Gate to a New World
by slowgamesmaster
Summary: Join Maxwell Herman, a normal guy who is almost 20 and is very interested in the warrior books. Max has a great life, but when he gets attacked in a alleyway, it gets turned around. after that event ,he ends up in deaths domain. But for some reason ,he cant ascend to the that moment, he has a life changing choice. A choice that will start his journey through the gate


hey guys! thanks for reading! Please review and all that crazy stuff. I already have The next chapter written, so expect it soon after I get at least 1 review. **Disclaimer or something: **I DO NOT own the warriors book series, that belongs the amazing Erin Hunter. This all should be obvious, Since its on a fanfiction website! But alas, it had to be said any way.

ALSO, The beginning before the separation line sucked, but im to lazy to go ix the mess.

_chapter 1 I get stabbed in the back… literally

I grumbled as i woke up from my heavy sleep. The sharp light from my window pierced my eyes and I pulled the covers over my head. _Better get up,school _ I thought to myself in disgust. I quickly sat up in my bed remembering my talk with my friends "_wanna go to the movies? I hear that a new movie comes out tomorrow, i'm bringing john and drake to" "sure, when should we meet? " "saturday… at 6:00, don't be late" _ _oh yeah, its saturday… _ I thought groggily while falling back to sleep

I woke up and laid there for a couple of minutes. I looked at my alarm clock across my bed 12:30 is what it read. I sat up and scratched my head Thinking what i should wear to the movies with my friends. _oh ill just wear a t-shirt and some jeans _ i thought while getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. I used the bathroom and then brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror _i look like a train hit me _ I thought. _well, thats what i get for sleeping in_. I studied myself in the mirror. I had high cheek bones with medium length black hair. My skin was pretty pale, _after all, it is winter _i thought to myself _but i still look better with a tan_. I stared into my hazel eyes thinking about todays events like i did every morning. Everyday, i would think about the days schedule, planning what would happen that day. I finished organising my thoughts and headed to my closet. I grabbed a towel and got into the shower. When i finished washing i got out and headed toward my closet again. I pulled out a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I put them on and glanced at the clock, 1:20, _well, looks like i have plenty of time_. I glanced at the computer, it showed a screen saver from a good book series that i like. I walked over to it and sat down. I wiggled the mouse and the screen popped up. I checked my email, there was a message from my mom saying that i should call her sometime and or visit her. _i suppose i will… not today though. _ "YOU GOT MAIL!" I heard the computer screech extremely loudly. I stood up quickly and backed away from the computer. _oh god, it was just a new email _I thought relieved. I walked over to the chair and sat back down. I turned the volume down on the computer and looked at the email. The part that tells you who the email was from was blank. _odd_. I clicked the new message and read the screen, there were only three words. _It's almost time. _I shuddered and wondered who it was from and why they sent it. _Is that some kind of threat or something? _I shrugged, _it's not like they know where i live or anything. _ My stomach grumbled, and thats when i realized I hadn't eaten all morning. I grabbed my jacket and headed outside of my small apartment. I headed to the coffee shop across the street from my home. I opened the door and heard the familiar bell. _i love this place so much. _Immediately the smell of coffee hit me. I walked up to the counter and said hi to lisa. Lisa is a good friend of mine whom i talk to most mornings while drinking my coffee. Sometimes we talk about movies, politics, books, everything. Lisa said good morning back to me. I flashed her one of my famous smiles and she smiled back. "Hows school going?" She asked sipping her coffee. "Good, still studying for those exams" I answered back picking up a menu. "ugh, i remember when i had to do my exam for college, i studied every night until exam day, and when it came i was exhausted." I chuckled at her memory and put the menu down. "I'll have the usual coffee and a pancake, no butter" I told her my order. Lisa wrote the order down and rushed to the kitchen with the order. A few seconds later she returned and sat down behind the counter. "oh yeah i forgot, how far are you in the series?" She asked smiling to herself. " I just finished omen of the stars, book 2" I replied calmly. We were talking about a book series that we both read and talked about. "already? im on the book before you" Lisa informed. _well, that cool, she's almost caught up to me_. I thought to myself. "cool" is all that i replied to her. We then sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Hey Max, I have been thinking latley, and… you wanna go and-" She got cut off as the cook yelled her named. Lisa scowled and rushed off to the kitchen. _Wonder what she was going to say_ I thought silently while sitting back in my chair. A few minutes later, she returned with my plate and a mug. She sat them down in front of me. " Breakfast is served" She said while sitting back down. "So what were you saying?" I asked wonderingly. She blushed and looked down at her mug. "Nevermind" She replied while walking into the kitchen. _Well, that was odd_. _wonder what shes doing now. _ After a few minutes i finished my food. I gulped down my coffee and looked around. Lisa still had'nt returned. _Oh well_ I thought while digging in my pocket. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a 10 dollar bill. I placed it on the counter and pulled out a pen from my pocket. I grabbed a napkin and scribbled something on it. keep the change is what it said. I walked out the door and stood there dumbfounded. _What should i do now? _A thought popped into my head. I walked over to my apartment building and climbed the stairs. I walked to my room and opened the door. I went to my desk and grabbed a book off of it and walked over to my a couch across from the T.V.. I sat down and flipped open the front cover and read what was written inside. Property of max herman. If Found Please return To 1245 gimmick Street. thankYou. I opened to my bookmarked page and started to read.

I opened my eyes with a cold sweat. My eyes were open in horror and I was scared out of my mind._Thank god, im just at my house_ I thought relieved. I realised it was just a dream and sighed in relief. I tried to remember my dream but couldnt. I grunted in frustration. _I HATE not being able to remember my dreams! Its so frustrating! _ I thought to myself angrily. I looked around my room searching for my clock. 5:10. _Thank god i didnt miss the movie, john and drake would have killed me! _I glanced out my window. It was sunset. _i've slept all day! _ I yelled to my mind. I got out of bed and got another shower, to wash of the smelly sweat. I watched T.V. for awhile until 5:50 and then set out to the movie theatre. I stepped outside into the brisk night and watched my breath. I shivered and started to walk to the movies. I got to the theatre spot on and walked inside. John and Drake were there, but josh (The guy who asked if i wanted to go to the movies in the first place) was'nt there. "whats up with josh?" I asked noone provided me with a answer. "He said he wasn't felling up to it" He said with a chuckle. "He's the damn guy who wanted to go in the first place!" John said laughing. I laughed to and we bought our tickets together. We got a big tub of popcorn and entered the movie area. Once the movie was done. we said by to eachother. "Hey wait john!" I yelled to him before he turned a corner. "what?" He yelled back. "You know what time it is?" I asked quizzically "Yeah! its…" John paused looking at his watch "7:20!" He yelled while turning around and continuing to walk. "Thanks!" I practically screamed back at him so he could hear me. I zipped up my jacket and put my hood on and started to walk home. When i was halfway there, I decided to take a shortcut. I strolled down the alley, eyes to the ground, and felt someone behind me press a cold metal object against the back of my head. "Ok punk, gimme all your money and you won't get hurt, alright?" I heard a scratchy but deep voice in my ear. I froze in fear, and my brain (and heart rate) began to race. After standing there for a couple of seconds the mugger spoke again. "Hey listen, i ain't got all day, ya hear?" He said raising his voice and pressing the gun harder to the back of my head. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as i swung my elbow around towards his head.I hit him square in the jaw. His slackened his grip on the gun and backed away. I aimed a punch at his gut but he dodged it easily. I started to run away yelling for help. I got about halfway down the alley before i heard the mugger scream. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT" Is what i heard before a loud bag and a sharp pain in my shoulder. I fell to the ground clasping my shoulder with my other hand. My vision was edged with dark spots when i heard the mugger come running at me. When he finally got to me he kicked me in the stomach a couple of times. All the breath escaped from my lungs and i withered in pain. I realized what he was doing, _Hes trying to stop me from screaming _I thought as another breathtaking blow got sent to my stomach from a shoe. He apparently had a knife and stabbed me in the back, which sent another spasm of pain through me. He shot me one more time, except this time, it was in the head, I passed out immediately. I got glimpses of what was happening around me. At one point, John and Drake were around me with worried faces. John was screaming at me that everything was gonna be ok and Drake was on the phone quickly blurting out what was going on. At some other point i was laying down and was bumping around furiously. I picked up bits and pieces of conversation. _wound...not dead...missed nerves by a inch...bleeding out… Were here!... ._ At one point was laying down again, except there was no bouncing. A loud fast beeping filled my mind… And then blackness. The pain stopped and i opened my eyes, only to see… well nothing. Everything was black, it was just me, in existense nothing else. A voice spoke in my mind, it sounded both male, and female, but soothing. "_Its time" _ Is what it said. _Am i dead? _I thought to myself, looking around the blackness. "_yes, you'll be going into the light" _It seemed to say, reading my mind. All of a sudden, I could see a bright light in the distance, and black tendrils started to pull me to it. As i got closer to the white light, I started to feel warmth spread through my body. Not the kind from a fire or the sun, but the relaxed feeling, like sitting down from a long jog. As i was about to make out shapes inside the light, the tendrils stopped, sending a wave of worry through me, replacing the warmth. _I need to see whats inside! What if i won't let me, and this is all a cruel game?! And what about that guy… Is that… Death? _I frantically looked around trying to see what stopped me. I looked down at the tendrils at my feet. They were trying to pull me, but my feet were locked in place, not moving no matter what the tendrils did. A human figure came into my vision. It seemed to be a man. The man was completely black. Not african american black, just… black. No face or clothes or anything. To help, imagine a manikin, but completely black, and no clothes "_Yes, i am death, or at least thats what your species call me. Some of my names are, deathbearer, The one, It (which is the one i dislike the most), no face, or even some people call me satin. And to answer your other question, this is NO game. This rarely ever happens, and i feel sorry for you for this to happen to you. You can not go to the afterlife at the moment… but you will eventually. Instead, you will continue your life (however short it may be), as another creature. Or the same. Anything you want. Chose wisely, because this choice will not be changed once made." _ The voice spoke gravely (no pun intended), and sent chills down my back. I let my eyes search the ground as processing What he had just said i weighed down my options. A thought passed through my head, but i shook my head, dissmissing the idea, as to it seemed silly. "_very well, your choice is made" _ Death said suddenly interupting my thoughts. " But i didn't chose any-" I got cut off as Death waved his hand. Somehow him doing that seemed to stop me from talking. "_remember, you are mine" _Death told me with a hard gaze. He waved his hand again. And Blackness.

I awoke with a moan and my eyes fluttered open. I was in a forest and the trees were _really _tall. I was laying against a really thick one. I tried to turn my head but was nearly swept unconscious again, as a huge wave of pain came from my neck. "ah-" I nearly screamed but caught my self. _Were the heck am i? shouldn't i be in a hospital? or did a nurse just put me outside for some air? _ I Thought to myself looking around quickly for a building, or anything that showed a sign of civilization. I was hit with another wave of pain as black spots edged my vision. I realized my entire _body_ Hurt. Every muscle in my body pulsed with pain. _Whats wrong with me?! _I thought to myself while only darting my eyes around. Every Time I swallowed, my throat felt like i was choking on a pool ball. I glanced up at the sky and saw that it was dark out. It was a quarter moon, and all the stars in the sky shone brightly. I then realized that that couldn't be. _I live in a city, Theres never any stars out! _I heard voices in the distance. I tried to call out for help, but i ended up in a coughing fit that burned my throat again. I tried to clear my throat and gave it another try. "help…" I called out feebly as my voice was lost in the wind. _damnit _I thought to myself while scowling at my state. I kept calling out help softly over and over again. The voices then stopped, and i heard the leaves ruffle as a cat burst into the small clearing i was in. I passed out again, wondering who's cat that was.

ALOT OF TIME LATER

When i think back to that moment, when i first appeared in that world, I laugh out loud. I must be retarded, wondering who's cat that was. As If Lionblaze would _EVER _be a kittypet!

END OF CHAPTER 1

How'd you like it? Was it too long, or to short? or was it a perfect size? Let me know with a review! Also, I hope Alexroth doesn't mind that I borrowed his idea of were the main character got "resurrected" ( spoiler?) from the dead. His story called ' Stairway to Equestria ' Is where its from, and ITS AWESOME! Its a My little pony fic, and its about - "mhhhmhmmmhmhm!" . Alexroth backed away slowly from the spoiler and dropped the chloroform filled napkin in the trash on his way out, smiling evilly

Anyway, remember to review!


End file.
